


Zach the Great Spider Killer

by Wolf_Prince



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Arachnophobia, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Prince/pseuds/Wolf_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Zach wanted to do was rest after a long day of shopping. Why the hell can't Chris deal with his spider problem himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach the Great Spider Killer

**Author's Note:**

> So this took longer than I thought it would. First time publishing smut so enjoy that. Tell me what you think, cause this went through my fiancee several times before he okay'd it. I feel like I can't write sex to save my life, so help me please to get better. Thanks for the read, enjoy!

 

Zach flopped down on his sofa letting Noah and Skunk jump up on him and settle. This was what he had been waiting for all day. He sighed with a content smile as he petted his babies. _'Home at last. Nothing is going to move me from this spot. Nothing'_

 

While he hadn't worked on a set today, he did work a mall or two with Zoe. That woman could shop like no other. His legs hurt and when he closed his eyes all he could see was Beverly Center. It had been fun, but taxing, and all he wanted right now was to sleep before having to go to a gallery later in the evening.

 

He was just about to fall into sleeps sweet embrace when his phone went off with a text. With a groan he picked the phone up blindly and looked at it.

 

5:22. _'Great a whole 22 minutes of sleep. That should be counted as a record.'_ He thought with a sigh. He looked at who the text was from and bit his lip. Chris Pine. _'Damn it, what could he want? He hasn't said a word to me since that awkward drunk kiss on the tour. Maybe he wants to apologize.'_ His thoughts continued to race until the phone buzzed again with another text. Giving up , he unlocks his phone and checks the texts from Chris.

 

 _Help me!_ Zach gave the first message an inquiring look but continued on.

 

_I'm serious Zach. There is a huge fucking spider in my house crawling around like it pays rent!_

 

So that's what this was about? A stupid spider that probably wasn't that big? Zach sat up in slight annoyance sending a text back.

 

 _Can't you just drop “The Joy of Cooking” on it or something? I know that's overkill but it can't be that bad Christopher._ He waited for a minute before receiving a picture as a response. _'Well that's not good.'_ He though with a look of intrigue on his face. He sent a text back. _That's a jumping spider man._ He received another text almost immediately.

 

_Get your ass over here and kill it. I am NOT leaving the island until you do. Jesus I think it's just staring at me._

 

With an irritated sigh Zach got up, removing a begrudging Noah and Skunk on his way. He sent a quick text telling Chris he was on his way. He stretched his limbs, getting the kinks out. Zach walked to the door putting his shoes on and grabbed his keys before setting out on what was sure to be an interesting ordeal.

 

***

 

It wasn't that he didn't have an attraction to Chris. If he was honest with himself it was the complete opposite, he had a crush on his flirtatious friend. They had grown close over there years of working together, going on tours, and general hanging out. So much so that they had keys to the others house.

 

The tour a few months before had put the two of them on thin ice. Chris started bailing on movie nights and early morning jogs, while Zach was spending more time with Zoe and focusing on work.

 

They had been in Germany and beer was being passed around. Chris had moved them to a couch with Zoe and Karl who had grabbed another round of beers. As the night went on, the beer clouded their thoughts more and more, they ended up talking about past and future conquests.

 

"I'm still trying to woo you, Karl." Chris said with a smile. "You will be _mine_." He said emphasizing the last word. Karl laughed and shook his head.

 

"Keep dreaming mate. It's not gonna happen. You'd have a better chance at sleeping with Zoe." At the mention of her name Zoe looks at them, giving a quizzical look.

 

"Why me? Why not Zach? That seems way more likely to me than Chris and I." Karl laughed before taking another sip of beer.

 

"Yeah you're right." Karl admitted. He looked at Zach and Chris amused. "I mean you two are a little too close sometimes." He said through a smirk. Zach was about to protest to Karl's claims when Chris jumped in enthusiastically.

 

"You're just jealous of my hot man candy." Chris announced, throwing his arm around Zach's shoulder and places a kiss lazily on his lips. Zach sat stunned at what had just happened. Drunken thoughts of Chris pushed against a wall flooded him. The mere thought of Chris begging for his cock made his pants tighten. He bit his lip trying to stave off his arousal before quickly getting up and telling his friends he was going to get some rest and that he would see them tomorrow.

 

***

 

Zach let the thoughts fall from his mind as he pulled up to Chris' house. He got out of his car and walked up to the door, about to open it when he heard a decidedly unmanly scream. _'Serious Chris?_ _It's just a spider for fuck sake.'_ He opened the door and walked in slowly. "Chris? Has the spider killed you yet?" He asked playfully, a smile on his lips.

 

"Not funny Zach! Just kill this thing before it had babies or something." Chris' voice sailed out from the kitchen in trepidation. The sound of Chris's pleas went straight to Zach's groin. He suppressed a shudder and sauntered into the kitchen.

 

He stifled a laugh upon seeing a shirtless Chris Pine on the island shaking and holding a book. Zach pulled his attention away and looked about the kitchen. It was in shambles. There was fruit from the bowl strewn about the ground, along with the juice from said fruits. Several books and papers accompanied the fruit creating a scene of complete chaos. "Serious Pine?" He let a laugh pass through his lips. Chris looked at him slightly annoyed, brow furrowed and lips pouting. God those lips and the things Zach wanted them to do. _'Shit I'm here to kill a spider, not get with him.'_ "It's just a spider."

 

"Devil spider." Chris said decidedly, eyes wide with fear, and put the book down. Zach rolled his eyes and walked over to the spider.

 

The spider, who apparently anticipated Zach's attack, ran across the floor and up the far wall. Chris yelled and Zach launched after it, looking determined. _'Oh no you don't you little bastard. I did not come all the way here to let you live.'_ He grabbed the book Chris had put down and smashed it against the far wall. The spider however , had other plans and evaded by jumping across the wall. Zach let out a grunt and swung again, moving along with the spider. The spider jumped again, relocating to the counter top and scuttled towards the sink. Chris continued his yelling and started chanting 'kill it kill it kill it!' over and over. _'Why don't you just die?!'_ He screamed mentally and brought the book down again.

 

The bastard spider didn't get to make another jump. With a resounding pop the spider was dead. Zach lifted the book, relieving the obliterated spider. "See?" Zach panted out, fatigued by the chase. "Nothing to worry about. Just a spider. Well, a dead spider now." He smiled at Chris, dropping the book in the mess that was the kitchen and walked over to Chris, lifting his arms in an effort to give him a reassuring hug.

 

Before Zach could get his arms around him though, Chris launched himself at Zach hugging and wrapping his legs around Zach's waist. "You saved my life." Chris stated with affection. He hugged Zach tighter, almost cutting off Zach's airway.

 

"Chris? Kinda killing me here." He chuckled and Chris loosened up his hold and blushed. _'Why are you blushing?'_ Zach looked down at Chris's bare chest than back up to Chris's face. His face reddened as his mind wandered to darker parts. Seeing the hard flat expanse of Chris' chest and hard nipples that he wanted to play with sent a jolt of arousal through him. _'God I'm way to close to him right now.'_

 

"All hail Zach, the Great Spider Killer." Chris laughed. Chris shifted his legs about to get off of Zach and was interrupted by a prominent erection against his leg. He blushed deeply before giving Zach a full dose of those beautiful blue eyes and a devilish smile. "Does that happen every time you kill a spider, or is it a special case just for me?"

 

Zach's breathing hitched at Chris's words. "Shut up you tease." Chris frowned.

 

"I'm not a tease." He said indignity.

 

"Yes you are Christopher. You are the biggest tease."

 

"Am not. A tease doesn't finish what they started." With that Chris kissed Zach softly on the lips. Zach groaned and kissed back, tightening the his hold on Chris' back. Zach took a step forward, pressing them against the island and deepened the kiss. Chris pulled away first, getting some much needed air. "God I've wanted this since Germany." Chris moaned and leaned his forehead against Zach's still clothed chest.

 

Zach took a moment to look over Chris. Lean muscular back and shoulders that lead to a chest made for Adonis himself. Looking farther he realized that was only wearing boxer briefs and had a pretty impressive tent popping up too. If Chris wanted him why hadn't he said something? Like he could say no to a body as toned and warm as Chris'. He thought back to the tour and realized that his hasty retreat may have deterred Chris. "I thought you were just drunk."

 

Chris looked up, eyes bright with lust. "Maybe a little but the feelings were still there." The comment caught Zach so off guard he didn't even notice Chris move his hand until he felt it on his crotch. He gasped out at the feeling, leaning into it, wanting Chris to continue.

 

As quickly as it was there it was gone. Zach let out a slight protest and gave Chris a impoverished look. "Tease. Total fucking tease, Christopher." He whined and pulled away, leaving Chris smirking on the island. Chris jumped off the island and grabbed Zach's hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

 

"No I just don't want to have sex or whatever we're doing, in the kitchen. Mostly cause it's a total sty right now. Any other time would be great though" He winked at Zach as he pulled him along. Zach suddenly stopped and pulled his phone out sending a quick text to Zoe. Chris gave him a inquisitive look. "Are you telling Zoe you're about to have sex?"

 

"No you simpleton. I'm telling her I can't make it to the gallery tonight and that she should take her back up instead." Zach responded with an eye roll. They continued on to the bedroom, Zach removing his shirt on the way.

 

Once in the bedroom Chris tackled Zach onto the bed, kissing him with such force, such want, that all Zach could do was kiss back. His hands traveled down the expanse of Chris' back and found purchase on his ass. Gripping tight and grinding into him with a groan. His pants feeling much too tight at this point. He needed release, needed Chris. Their lips parted, both panting with a need for air.

 

"Top or bottom Chris?" Zach asked through bated breath.

 

"You just saved me from a spider while I screamed like a girl, what do you think?" Chris unzipped Zach from his jeans and massaged the hard cock that popped out. "No underwear? Were you hoping for this?" He licked his lips in concentration, moving off the bed and onto his knees. Zach sat up to watch Chris at work.

 

He licked the head, testing, looking right into Zach's eyes with lust and intent plastered on his face. Seeing Zach's eyes dance with want, Chris took him in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Zach's head falls back and a moan rips from his throat.

 

"Fuck, Chris. Keep that up and I'm not gonna last." This only spurred Chris on, taking him in his mouth completely. Chris continued to bob his head up and down, eliciting moans from Zach, while pulling down Zach's jeans. Zach moved to step out of his jeans and pulled Chris off of him before he came down Chris' throat.

 

"Now who's being the tease?" Chris whined with a pout, lips red from his ministrations. Zach gave him a look that said 'just shut up'. Chris got up and grabbed a condom and lube from the night stand and tossed them at Zach. "Preparation shouldn't be an issue , I masturbated earlier." He said with a blush and bit his lip. Zach let out a groan at the thought and pulled Chris into a hot kiss.

 

"Bed. Now." Zach commanded with a slight growl. Chris complied, pulling off his boxer briefs in the process. He flops down on his back as Zach settles himself between his legs, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Chris' hips.

 

He popped the lube open, using a generous amount and warmed it with his fingers. He slipped one finger past the first ring of muscles and found that Chris was right. He quickly added another finger causing Chris to moan. After a few thrusts of his hand, Chris was rocking into Zach's movements. "More. I need more Zach." Chris begs and Zach delivers by adding a third finger in and curling his fingers, pressing on Chris' sweet spot.

 

A cry of pleasure fell from Chris' lips as he withered and bucked his hips. Once Zach felt Chris prepared enough he removed his fingers, much to Chris' dismay. He opened the condom with his teeth, busying his free hand with pumping Chris' cock. Once he rolled the condom on, he removed his hand, positioning himself at Chris' entrance.

 

"Are you ready?" Zach pants out barely above a whisper. Chris nods and sits up quickly placing a kiss on Zach's lips.

 

"Just fuck me already." Chris flopped back down onto the bed.

 

Zach needed no further invitation as he thrust himself deep into Chris. The hot warmth that was Chris' ass was beyond imagination. He'd imagined the feel before but nothing had prepared him for the tight heat around him. All he could do to not cum on the spot was grip onto the headboard and pant.

 

Unfortunately the man below him was impatient and Chris wrapped his legs around Zach's waist with a groan and ran his hands through Zach's silky black hair. Zach pulled out slowly before thrusting deep into Chris' tight heat. He set a steady pace that had Chris practically keening. "God fuck me Zach. Harder." Chris begged wantonly. "Need more." With a feral growl, Zach grabbed Chris by his hips, changing the position, and pounded into him like his life depended on it.

 

Chris be stroking his cock. The new angle allowed Zach to slam home on Chris' prostate. He was close, so fucking close he could taste it. He felt his stomach and balls tighten, his orgasm right on the edge. Having Zach slam into him with euphoric force pushed him over his climax. His ass spasmed as his orgasm overtook him, all he could do was dig his nails into Zach's shoulders as he came over their chests in hot spurts. Zach followed soon after, unable to hold back with Chris' ass working magical pressure over his cock.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, panting and sweat covered. Finally Zach pulled out and looked over Chris, who looked completely debauched covered in his own cum, lips red from sucking cock.

 

"Fucking hell." Zach groaned, flopping to the left side of Chris. He lazily pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed the it into the rubbish bin next to Chris' bed. "We should have done that a long time ago." Zach mumbled tiredly, pulling Chris into a spooning position. Chris hummed in agreement.

 

"We should keep doing this." Chris stated, moments from falling asleep.

 

 _'What? Me saving you from spiders and getting righteous hero sex?'_ Zach laughed at the thought and nuzzled into Chris' neck.

 

"Hmm? What is it?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed at the possible thought of being laughed at.

 

"It's nothing Chris. I'll tell you later so just go to sleep okay?" Zach responded tiredly. He strokes Chris' arm until they both fall into sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Currently this is as is, but if someone for some reason maybe wanted more...I'd do it xD Comment and all the other stuff. I love you already.


End file.
